


Princess

by isamai



Series: What happened after good guys won [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cat's pov, F/M, M/M, Multi, This is gen and it's about the cat, because cats are better than people even in the galaxy far far away
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isamai/pseuds/isamai
Summary: Она принцесса, а вы все - смерды.Кроме её человека.(А что же случилось с лучшим фанонным персонажем Звёздных Войн?Вот я тоже задумалась и написала это.)This fic is in Russian. I have no idea if I will translate it.If you are interested in what happened with the best fanon character from the new trilogy, this fic is for you.I'm talking about the ginger Hux's cat, obviously.And you are probably will be crying...(Cat is alive and well, don't worry, I'm not this kind of the writer).
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: What happened after good guys won [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599001
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Princess

Я ненавижу всех. 

Нет, не всех — те, кто приносят еду, весьма ничего, пока не начинают тянуть ко мне свои загребущие лапки, чтобы погладить и почесать. Вы знаете, кто я? Тогда почему вам это пришло в голову? 

Плебс. 

Все эти в пластиковых вонючих доспехах, и даже те, кто в мундирах — тоже все недостойны моего внимания, потому что они даже жить недостойны. 

Мой человек — редкое исключение, он тоже понимает, как этот мир работает и поэтому тоже ненавидит всех. Кроме меня и вот этого чучела ушастого с лазером. К чучелу с лазером у него сложные человеческие дела и чувства, которые я отказываюсь даже пытаться понять. 

Ещё чего! 

Вникать в это ниже меня. 

Чучело, однако, плевать хотело на моё мнение. Заходя в мою комнату, он обычно бесцеремонно хватает меня своими лапами, и начинает чесать меня, гладить и вырваться не получается. 

И обоссать ботинки ему тоже не удаётся. 

Приходится терпеть всё это человеческое мурчание про то, какая я пушистая, какая я мягкая, почти как эвок, и какие у меня глаза умные, и какая я вообще. 

Пусть хвалит. 

Когти у меня тоже острые. 

Мой человек говорит, что если бы это чучело попробовало меня пнуть, оно сразу бы оказалось на свалке (там ему самое место!). Мой человек меня вообще любит, потому что он мой человек, разумеется, он меня боготворит. 

Я же принцесса. 

В ночи мой хозяин опять передавал сообщения куда-то и не спал. Даже я уже стала замечать, какие стали впадины под его глазами (у людей это не очень хороший знак), и сам он меня даже чесать перестал по вечерам. 

Чешет теперь меня чучело мелкое, и делает это неудовлетворительно. 

Больше всего я не люблю тех кто не любит моего человека. Мне удалось выйти из комнаты, найти и обоссать комнату того, кто посмел назвать моего человека дурными словами. Я не уверена, что они значат, но интонация была явно не такой, какой нужно было говорить о моём человеке! Так что — заслужил! 

Я умею обоссать как следует, так чтобы отмыть было тяжело, а запах оставался надолго. 

Я спала и услышала, как чучело с ушами шёпотом говорит, а мой человек сидит рядом. 

— Прайд меня теперь будет подозревать ещё сильнее, не ржи! 

— У тебя замечательная кошка. Я никогда не видел таких лиц как сегодня на совете не видел. Еле лицо сохранил сам. 

— Ты подумай лучше стратегически. Кстати, сегодня твоя очередь стратегически стонать, чтобы отвлекать внимание. 

— Аааах. 

— Рен, сразу скажи честно, что девственник, потому что это позор, а не стон. 

— Сам тогда стони. 

— Они решат, что я снизу. Что смотришь? Это плохо скажется на моей репутации. И не смотри на меня так, я не виноват, в том, что… 

— Ты покраснел. 

— Заткнись. 

— АААаах. 

— Вот это больше похоже на стон. 

— Заткнись. 

— А чья это была идея? 

— Но работает же. 

— Ага, как Сопротивление. На соплях и чудом не разваливается. 

— Сопротивление работает на надежде. Аааах. 

— Не надежда покупает им топливо, а банальный расчёт. 

— Им покупают топливо, потому что кто-то давным-давно в кантине встретил продавца спайса. Аааах. 

— Им покупают топливо, потому что кто-то впервые влюбился в девушку — стони, у тебя же должен быть опыт хоть в чём-то? Или ты… 

— Заткнись. Аааах. 

— Теперь ты покраснел. 

— Просто она… 

— Голову закружила, с ума свела, ты говорил. Подожди, сейчас для реалистичности. АааААаааах. 

— … Это не реалистично. 

— Это то, что люди считают реалистичным. Разницу видишь? Сообщение уже там. 

— Аааааах, теперь мне надо найти способ достать материнский меч, и попасть к Палпатину, когда там уже будет … 

— Молодец, быстро учишься — а они как-нибудь доползут…. АааАХ. 

— АааААаааааХ. И выжить. 

— Ах! И выжить, если получится. Если что, позаботься о моей твари. ААААААААаааАаХ! 

Я грозно заорала. Эти посмотрели на меня, я с гневной укоризной воззрилась на них: они разбудили меня! Разговором! Как можно! Обнаглели. 

— Мы разбудили твою кошку. 

— Теперь на корабле точно поверят, что у нас что-то было. 

Я ненавижу всех. 

Особенно когда я чувствую, что всё идёт не так. Во-первых, мой человек не зашёл ко мне днём и не погладил и не покормил. Во-вторых, не зашёл даже этот — чучело с ушами. В-третьих, меня вообще не покормили днём. 

И было очень, очень, шумно! Кто посмел! 

А потом в мою комнату влетело мелкое чучело, схватило меня — наглость! — и потащило куда-то прочь. И я оказалась в перегруженном месте, где было это мелкое, и было шумно, и было много запахов и кроме неё — никаких знакомых! 

Кошмар. 

Чучело гладило меня, чучело само нервничало — я чувствую такое, и нигде не было даже следа моего человека. Куда он делся? Как он посмел? 

С чучелом в этом месте мы были три дня. Меня кое-как кормили (гадостью), меня не вычесывали нормально (отвратительно!), ко мне не приходил мой человек. Я попыталась сделать внушение мелкому чучелу, чтобы меня вернули в мою комнату, но оно меня ударило!. Меня. Ударило. Я не могу поверить в это. 

Кошмар. 

А потом меня принесли туда, в ещё одно новое место, оставили и мелкое чучело ушло. Было светло, даже слишком ярко и очень много шума (опять!) и всяких странных существ, поэтому я храбро шиплю изо всех сил. 

Слышу вопль. 

— Миллисента! Тварь пушистая! Как ты выжила, а? 

Это было чучело ушастое с лазером, но оно было какое-то другое. И пахло от него иначе. Очень странно. Тревожно даже. 

— Сколько стоит чудище? Я беру. 

И засовывает меня в сумку. ЭЙ! 

КУДА ОН МЕНЯ БЕРЁТ! ГДЕ МОЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК! АААААА! 

Он открыл сумку на каком-то корабле. Я его цапнула — поделом. 

Хотя потом он меня покормил вкусной рыбной печенью, поэтому он может быть даже ничего. Попытался расчесать — лучше бы не пытался. 

Мы прилетели в другое место и там было очень жарко. 

Я царапаю ему сумку, потому что мне нечем дышать! Душно! Я умру! 

Он достаёт меня из сумки и несёт на руках, говорит: 

— Я надеюсь, я произведу с тобой хорошее впечатление. Говорят, котиков любят все. 

Зато я всех ненавижу. Все — отвратительны, кроме моего человека. 

Темнеет. Два солнца садятся вниз, становится можно дышать и я залезаю в сумку обратно. И вдруг он кидает сумку на землю! 

Слышны омерзительные человеческие вопли. 

Фу. Я тоже как заору. 

Меня достают из сумки, не спрашивая моего разрешения. Пфффф. Но я сопротивлялась! 

— А чья она? — спрашивает девушка, которой чучело вручило меня. Чучело ушастое обнаглело, вы все правильно понимаете. 

— Теперь моя. Пока не умер Хакс — была его, ты же в курсе? 

— Про шпионство? Да, но… 

— А знаешь, когда Хакс решил, что раздолбать Орден назло папе — это здорово? 

— Когда он это решил? 

— Когда переспал с Дэмероном.а 

— Шутишь. 

— Нет. 

— Сила любви? 

— Нет, сила «назло» и сила «тут одни придурки тупорылые времен Вейдера» и сила «почему бы и нет» и сила «меня тут никто не любит кроме кошки». 

— У неё такая морда… 

Нормальная у меня морда, на себя посмотри, мартышка облезшая! 

— Хакс говорил, что это его животное воплощение. 

— Я понимаю почему. 

И я жила с ними - не хорошо, но и не ужасно, а потом прилетают эти двое. Наглые и тупые двое, которым меня отдают, потому что у ушастого оказалась аллергия! Скажите сразу, что вы просто не смогли поддерживать подходящие для меня стандарты. 

Хотя ладно. 

Меня теперь называют генеральской сволочью — я слышу! — и вычесывают даже лучше, чем это делал мой человек. Кормят тоже неплохо. Даже кажется любят. 

Но всё не то. 

Жду с нетерпением, когда же мой человек придёт и заберёт меня. 

Почешет за ухом, скажет: 

— Принцесса Миллисента, давайте пойдём домой. 


End file.
